The invention relates to a barely visible to nearly invisible undergarment strap, preferably applied to ladies' brassieres, suitable for wear underneath clothing of transparent or lace material and on strapless, backless, and sleeveless clothing. A brassiere is also referred to herein as bra. Conventional straps for underwears are made of textile material which may or may not be elastic. These straps on undergarments post aesthetic problems when worn underneath clothing of transparent material because it is visible and thus, loses the elegance of the clothing especially on formal wears and wedding gowns. It is also unsightly, distracting and embarrassing when they become loose and slide over the person's shoulder especially when wearing sleeveless clothing. The wearing of clothing with straps, however, is necessary for most people because clothing like brassieres, tank tops, chemise, camisole, summer wear and some swimsuits are everyday wear items. This problem has resulted in the use of different forms of strap restraining devices. Strap restraining devices only works on some occasions because it needs some room on the clothing's strap for its installation. Therefore, it does not work for clothing with narrow or spaghetti straps, for strapless clothing, and it is also unsightly when sewn or attached to a transparent clothing. Further, if one is wearing multiple underwear such as a brassiere with a chemise or camisole beneath one's clothing, the restraining strap may not have enough room to clip or restrain all these together or if it can, it causes bulging on the shoulder portion of the clothing.
The invention is not only barely visible, but it is also very thin and elastic and therefore will not loosen and slide over a person's shoulder or leave a marking when worn beneath tight fitting clothes. The straps are of varying width to suit the size and weight of the person. In brassieres, its elasticity and softness enable it to provide sufficient support to the cups, consequently prevent sagging of the breast without causing irritation on the skin.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a strap that is barely visible, suitable for use beneath transparent clothing.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a strap that is thin and elastic thereby clinging well to the skin to prevent unsightly markings when wearing tight fitting clothes.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a strap that won't slide over a person's shoulder.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a brassiere with thin elastic invisible straps to support the breast suitable to be worn underneath a backless, strapless clothing and clothing of transparent material.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a brassiere with an invisible back strap with and without shoulder straps that can be worn with backless clothing.
It is likewise an object of this invention to provide a backless, strapless brassiere that do not have any adhesive touching the skin which can cause allergic reactions to the wearer.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a brassiere which can give a feeling of security to the wearer that the bra will not fall off, unlike those that may detach when the adhesion fails.
It is a also a further object of this invention to provide a barely visible strap that can simply replace a regular textile strap from a convertible brassiere or underwear which allows a person to switch straps depending upon the style or material of the clothing worn thereby avoiding multiple purchases of underwears.